


Heartbreaker

by lizzybennettdarcy



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:46:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzybennettdarcy/pseuds/lizzybennettdarcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the Prom scene with Meredith and Derek of Grey's Anatomy. REPOST from Fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Need You Now

**Hey guys, A lot of people asked me to write a followup to Let it be me but for now I'm not planning on it. Really I'm just writing these stories to get past the writer's block for Smooth Criminal and Lima Loser. This story is definitely different than my usuals. It's not happy Puckleberry and the dialogue is almost completely Meredith-Derek at the prom, season two Grey's Anatomy. I considered doing it from Rachel's POV and have her be the Meredith (because in the real dialogue the other guy's name is Finn and how perfect is that?) But I just couldn't have Finn being the nice guy and I kind of liked the idea of Rachel being the Derek in this fic. The rating is much closer to M because of Puck's mouth and brief mentions of sex. I hope you enjoy it despite the serious angst. For the record I adore Rachel, I just dreamed up this fic and she isn't very nice in it. The two updates in one day really just means I really am trying to get past this writer's block, I promise. Enjoy!**

**I own nothing Glee, Grey's Anatomy or Lady Antebellum related.**

* * *

Puck guided his date into the gymnasium and fought back a sigh when she squealed at the sight of the garish decorations. His eyes searched the room until he found a group of his friends sitting at one of the side tables. He noticed that Rachel and Finn had yet to arrive so he pulled his date over to their table. He watched with irritation as Mercedes' and Kurt's eyes moved over Jenny in arrogant appraisal. He felt the anger boiling below the surface and sent them both a glare. Who the hell did they think they were? It's not like he had much choice after everything that their friend had put him through. Jenny was nice and hot and would definitely give him head later. She also looked beautiful in her dark green dress.

He heard Rachel's laugh coming from the entrance of the gym and pulled Jenny onto the dance floor before _Finchel_ appeared. The music was horrible but he and Jenny danced without incident for a few songs before he noticed Rachel and Finn dancing a few feet away.

He wondered if he was ever going to get over the anger that he felt towards her. He'd been half in love with her since they dated during sophomore year. This was something she was aware of and never seemed to feel bad about exploiting. She'd suckered him into filming that seriously lame 'Run Joey Run' video and then used him to make Finn jealous after the Santana incident.

What nobody was aware of was that they didn't just make out that one time. Finn dumped her and Rachel had spent the next five months in Puck's arms every night. She had assured him that she loved him but had never acknowledged their relationship at school. She had promised him that she wanted to be with him and that they would announce it after Nationals.

So imagine his shock when he stood in the background watching Finn kissing his girl and Rachel kissing him back with gusto. There had never been an explanation or an apology. She chose Finn and didn't bother ending things with Puck. He guessed that she didn't feel like there was anything worth ending with him. He was just a warm body who worshipped hers in a way that made her feel beautiful until Finn came back.

Every stupid decision he'd made since was because of that cold-hearted bitch. Shelby? Yeah the idea of being with his daughter's mom was appealing but the fact that she looked like Rachel made sleeping with her a must. When he was on top of her he could pretend that Rachel loved him. It didn't last and it made him even unhappier.

When they announced their engagement he turned back to his sophomore habits of self-medication. He was fairly sure that the only thing he contributed to Glee in the months that followed was amusing, pot-induced one-liners. The day of the wedding he stood beside his friends in his tux, completely numb to what surrounded him. He had added some Jack Daniels to the rotation the week before because he was sure that he wouldn't survive the wedding and aftermath without it.

He was fairly sure that he'd delivered the news about Quinn's accident with a smile on his face. It sounded fucked up but he already knew that Quinn was okay at that point and he was far too drunk to pretend he wasn't stoked that they'd have to postpone. In the weeks that followed the Berry men had finally sacked up and refused to allow the wedding to happen. He'd heard something about the wedding being postponed until the following year, but it had been months since he'd actually spoken to either one of them directly.

He had kind of hoped that by now he'd be over her. After Shelby he'd gone back to fucking cheerleaders and just recently had started dating one of them. Jenny was sweet and couldn't carry a tune to save her life which was a relief. She was beautiful with short red curls, freckles and a delicate nose. Her emerald eyes always seemed to sparkle. She was probably the exact opposite of Rachel in every way and the girl was worth fucking more than once. She did this thing with her tongue...

 **Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor.**  
Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore.  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?  
For me it happens all the time.

He wasn't over her though and he hated her for it. Here he was, dancing with his super hot girlfriend and not only was he thinking about Rachel but she was staring at him. She was wrapped up tightly in Finn's arms and she was fucking staring at him.

 **It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.**  
Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without.  
I just need you now.

His grip tightened around Jenny reflexively as he stared back at her. As if he needed more bullshit, the asshole DJ decided that now would be a great time to play this song. Seriously? Couldn't he just catch a fucking break?

 **Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.**  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?  
For me it happens all the time.

He had spent the last year doing his very best not to look at her so he couldn't be sure if this staring was a new occurrence or not. But he decided that this whole staring at him from the arms of her fiancé made him hate her even more.

 **It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now.**  
Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without.  
I just need you now.

His eyes left hers and pulled Jenny closer. She sighed into his chest contentedly and he tried to focus on that sound. She might not be the love of his life but she was definitely not going to hurt him the way the others had. His eyes moved back to Rachel in defiance.

**Oh whoa  
Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.**

He tensed in fury when he noticed her mouthing the words towards him. She was looking at him in a way that wasn't fair. In a way that made him want to hit her, and he does NOT hit girls. He broke her gaze and excused himself from Jenny. She was already dancing with a friend by the time he broke free of the gymnasium. He ran down the hallway, and in the direction of the choir room. He heard the last bit of the song as well as hurried footsteps following him.

 **It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.**  
And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
Well I don't know how I can do without.  
I just need you now  
I just need you now.  
Oh baby I need you now.

He had just entered the choir room when he heard a soft 'Noah' from behind him and the sound of closing doors.

"Noah." She repeated quietly and he ignored her again.

Her hand landed softly on his arm. He quickly tore his limb out of her grasp and turned to face her with a glare.

"Leave me alone." He spat angrily.

"Noah..."

"Just leave me alone Manhands. Just leave me the fuck alone." He growled.

"I just wanted to make sure you're alright." She said softly, staring at him with her big, brown eyes.

"No!" He yelled and she stepped back in surprise. "I'm not alright. Okay? Are you happy? I'm not alright!"

He watched as Rachel looked down at the floor before opening her mouth to reply. Shaking his head he continued.

"I'm not alright. Because you have a fiancé, and you treat me like a whore. You fucked me every night for months and then walked away without a word. Our friendship ended and now you're looking at me again! Stop looking at me!"

"I'm not looking at you. I am not looking at you Noah!" she replied stubbornly.

Puck shook his head and pointed a finger in her direction.

"You are looking at me. And you watch me, you were dancing with him and you were watching me. I'm with Jenny and you're with Finn. The two of you are getting married for God's sake," He ran a hand over his hair in frustration. "I'm with Jenny. She's sweet and gorgeous and funny. She likes me Berry. She's with me for real and she's your opposite. I am really trying to be happy here and I feel like I can't breathe. You left me. You chose him and I can't effing breathe when you look at me like that. So just stop. Stop."

Rachel stared at the boy in front of him and found herself yelling back.

"You think I want to look at you? That I wouldn't rather be looking at my fiancé? I'm engaged. I have responsibilities. He, he doesn't drive me crazy. He doesn't make it impossible for me to feel normal. He doesn't make me sick to my stomach thinking about another girl touching him with her hands. I would give anything not to be looking at you Noah." She finished heatedly.

Puck stared at her in frustration before turning towards the door. He wasn't surprised when he felt her pull him back and when he turned around she threw herself at him. Before he could process what was happening he had her flat on the piano and they were both missing clothes.

"God I need you." She whimpered, clutching him closer to herself.

He said nothing as he pushed into her without warning. The two of them went through the motions with more anger than love and within moments they were both spent and covered in a sheen of sweat. She had apparently expected him to stick around after if her angry 'Noah' was any indication.

He turned away from her as he adjusted his belt. He ignored the way her eyes followed his movements sadly.

"Put your clothes on." He snapped coldly as he worked on re-buttoning his shirt.

She was mumbling angrily as she readjusted her pale pink dress.

"What does this mean?" She asked quietly as he fussed with his clothes.

"Stupid fucking tie." He muttered as he clumsily worked on his tie.

"What does this mean?" She repeated in irritation.

"It doesn't," he replied as his eyes met hers coldly.

"But-"

"But nothing. You got one more night out of me. Congratulations." He glared at her furiously. "You got good and fucked and now you'll go back to being Finn's fiancé and I'll go back to Jenny. From now on you won't look at me because you lost that right when you chose Finn after months of lying to me. You used me and I'm better than this. I'm better than you. I'm done. The end."

The door swung open before Rachel could respond. Santana's eyes moved over the two of them before settling with a glare at Rachel. She didn't have to be a genuis to guess what they had been doing.

"They're about to announce Prom King and Queen." She announced as she stepped up to Puck.

She fixed his tie and smoothed out his jacket before he turned towards the door. The two girls heard a distinct and final 'Goodbye Rachel' as he left the room and headed back towards the gym. The finality in his tone assuring them both that he had no intention of ever speaking to Rachel again.

Santana turned towards Rachel and stalked forwards until they were chest to chest. Rachel was clearly trying to withstand the intimidation tactic.

"Listen here you evil, selfish, little hobbit. I tried for his sake to like you. I didn't give a shit about the loss at Nationals. I fucking hated you because you broke my best friend's heart." Rachel stepped back as the words hit her in the chest just the way that his goodbye had. "Leave him alone Berry. You've broken him enough for this life-time. Jenny might not be it for him but you aren't either."

She leveled one last glare at the shorter girl before turning towards the door. Rachel's eyes fell to the floor and she didn't notice that Santana had stopped just shy of the door.

"You could have been, you know. You were everything he wanted. You were just too damn arrogant and you took him for granted. Leave him alone Berry. He won't hit you but I promise I will."

Santana left the girl there and headed back towards the gym. She smiled genuinely when Puck was crowned alongside Quinn. At least everyone else thought Puck was worth it. She glanced towards his girlfriend and thought that maybe, just maybe she'd repair the damage that Rachel had done.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think of this story. I know that the story was totally different so I'd love to hear what everyone thought. Thanks!**


	2. Repo Man

**The song is Repo Man by Ray Lamontagne. Enjoy!**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

It had been a few days since the incident at prom. Puck tried to ignore the gossip as he walked down the hallways. Everyone was buzzing about the latest breakup of Finchel. He didn't know the details and he wasn't interested. He headed over to Jenny's locker and slipped his arms around her waist as she rifled through her locker. She giggled and turned into his arms with a smile. Leaning down, he kissed her gently.

"Hey Baby." He said with a smile.

"Hey Puck."

He wasn't sure he'd ever like the sound of 'Puck' after being called 'Noah' for so long. He shook off the thought when he realised that he didn't want to be called Noah either.

"Did you hear about Finn and Rachel?" Jenny asked him as he walked her to class.

He avoided her gaze and shrugged casually.

"Apparently they had a big fight after prom." She continued, watching for some change in expression. The two of them hadn't ever really talked about his feelings for Rachel but everyone with eyes knew how he'd felt about her.

Puck hummed in response before kissing her cheek and heading to his own class. He stopped by the prom picture display and smiled at the new picture of him and Quinn in their crowns. She had gone back to Sam earlier that year but it had been a huge moment for the two of them. He may not be in love with his baby mama but she would always be one of his best friends.

"She looks beautiful." His whole body tensed as Rachel stepped up beside him. He closed his eyes for a moment to get his breathing under control.

"Noah, listen-" She trailed off when he turned his back on her and walked away without ever looking in her direction.

He wasn't surprised when she caught up with him during lunch. He had made his excuses to Jenny and spent lunch out on the bleachers so he could be alone. In hindsight the bleachers wasn't the best place to hide from her. He stared out on the field, unmoving as he saw her walking up the steps in his periphery. She sat beside him and he fought the urge to run or move away from her. The two of them sat there for what felt like forever before she spoke.

"Finn and I aren't together anymore." She announced.

Puck didn't move an inch or acknowledge her words as he continued to stare out onto the field.

"I just thought you'd like to know." She continued quietly when she realised he had no intention of responding in any way.

Puck counted to ten before rising to his feet and walking away from her without a glance for the second time that day.

Things continued like this for a week. Rachel would find him whenever Jenny wasn't around and try to draw him out. He would sit patiently until she had finished speaking and leave again without so much as looking at her. He noticed once or twice that Finn had moved on quickly and the word was that he'd dumped Rachel so that he could live out the last month of school as a single man. Knowing that Rachel was only trying to gain his attention for this reason did nothing in her favour. Things with Jenny were more than a little awkward because he knew that his girlfriend had heard about Rachel's attempts to gain his attention. She never said a word but it hung between the two of them and he just didn't know what to say. So he didn't. He hadn't spoken to anyone really since Rachel had started harassing him.

Glee had been awkward in a way that had him plugging into his IPod and counting the minutes each lesson. Everyone seemed to have an opinion on the current drama and he wasn't interested in hearing any of it. Without asking he knew that Mercedes, Kurt and Brittany wanted a Puckleberry reunion. He knew that Quinn, Sam, Blaine and Santana wanted Puck to move on and for Rachel to leave him to it. Everyone else was no doubt hoping that they could get to Nationals before all the shit hit the fan. Finn no doubt wanted Berry to stay single for him because that was how he'd always been.

He'd been listening to his music again and hadn't realised that the class had been dismissed. He looked up in horror to note that only he and Berry remained. He started to pack up his things but knew that she had no intention of letting him leave without acknowledging her. He pulled a bud out of his ear and just waited for whatever bullshit she had for him today.

"Noah. I understand that you're upset with me but I thought that after what happened at prom we could-"

"Berry, you say another God-damned word and I'll put you in the fucking hospital. Puck, let's go." Santana was standing in the doorway and the way her eyes glinted he knew that she wouldn't leave without him. He also knew that by the audible gasp from behind him that Rachel knew she wasn't kidding. He shot Santana a look of gratitude and left the two girls behind. He could vaguely hear Santana threatening Rachel in Spanish as he walked away.

The black eye that Rachel's makeup hadn't quite been able to hide the next morning told him that Rachel hadn't taken Santana seriously enough. Realising that he just wanted to be done with all of this crap, he found himself writing a new song. The kind of song that no one wanted to inspire but she was his cruel and selfish muse and he had every intention of letting her know.

Puck sat in front of the Glee club and began to strum on his guitar. He hadn't even looked at her since prom night but that was about to change. He had promised himself he wasn't going to talk to her but he was going to sing to her. He took a few breaths to steady himself before adding his lyrics to the music.

 **I heard the word,**  
It's goin' all around town.  
Looks like your latest toy gone and

**Put you down.**

His eyes moved to meet hers and he held her gaze angrily.

 **Well it won't be long,**  
'Fore you come crawling on home.  
Like some old dog with your tail on the ground.

He ignored the way her eyes flashed in anger and offense and continued to tell her exactly what he thought of her games.

**I'm listenin' to your Beg and your Plead.**   
**Don't fill my heart with no pity.**   
**What makes you think I'm gonna take you back again,**   
**I ain't your Repo Man.**

He heard various gasps around the choir room but his eyes never left hers.

**Used to be,**   
**Just you and me.**   
**So young and in love,**   
**Just like it was meant to be.**   
**Well it didn't take long,**   
**Fore' I begin to see,**   
**That you got eyes for every man on the street.**

He could see that her anger was just barely controlled beneath the surface. She was furious and he almost cracked a smile.

**I'm listenin' to your Beg and your Plead.**   
**Don't fill my heart with no pity.**   
**What makes you think I'm gonna take you back again,**   
**I ain't your Repo Man.**

He heard Blaine hush an angry Kurt coldly. His glare intensified towards Rachel as tears welled up in her eyes.

**It's like you think I got revolvin' doors on my house,**   
**Like you can just come and go as you please.**   
**I'm 'bout to do what your daddy shoulda done,**   
**I'm gonna lay you right across my knee.**

The tears disappeared as she huffed in fury at his words. He was humiliating her and somewhere deep, deep down he felt a little bad about it. But he needed for her to just leave him alone. This wasn't a love story. She didn't love him, hell she didn't even like him most days. She just wanted him to make her feel good.

**I work like a devil,**   
**Every night and every day,**   
**Bustin' my back,**   
**Just to make my pay.**   
**Now where is your woman you ask,**   
**'Cause, as they say, while the cat's away...**

This wasn't a love story and when the song ended the two of them weren't going to kiss and make up. She would yell and he would walk away. The end.

**I'm listenin' to your Beg and your Plead.**   
**Don't fill my heart with no pity.**   
**What makes you think I'm gonna take you back again,**   
**I ain't your Repo Man.**

"What the fuck was that?" Rachel screamed in anger. He was actually shocked that she allowed him to finish the song at all.

"Rachel!" Schue yelled in surprise. He wasn't the only one who was surprised by her language.

Puck's gaze didn't leave her face as he decided to delay his promise to never talk to her again. Raising his chin and glaring at her fiercely he finally answered her.

"You always wanted to have songs written about you." He snapped.

"No one wants a song like that written about them!" She yelled back.

She huffed when his cold expression turned into a sneer.

"Then maybe you shouldn't treat people like shit. Maybe you shouldn't tell people that you love them if you don't mean it." He snarled.

Rachel had the decency to blush when the club gasped at his words. The cat was out of the bag.

"I-"

"I don't want to hear it. You don't love me and you never did. You just fucked me to make you feel better about yourself when Finn didn't want you. There's no reason to pretend otherwise."

"Noa-"

"Don't call me that. I told you to leave me alone and I meant it. I loved you. But you aren't you anymore. I can't stand to even look at you. I hope you get everything you wanted Berry, but if you don't grow the hell up Karma is going to make you her bitch."

"But-"

"No. We have a month left. We have to see each other for one more month. We'll compete in Nationals and graduate. Then I never want to see you again," He turned towards the door and was halfway out when he threw one last remark over his shoulder. "I'm not your repo man. I'm better than this bullshit. I'm done."

This time, she believed him.

* * *

**Dont hate me, the next chapter will be quite long and it'll be set in the future. Let me know what you think. Thanks.**


	3. Not Over You

**Hey guys. So once again I received some negative messages about this story. So let me be clear. The Rachel in this story isn't the Rachel of my other stories. She isn't just kind of thoughtless and naive sometimes. She's the Rachel whose been written on the show. She's kind of cutthroat and totally selfish. Finn is her only goal outside of Broadway and she doesn't care who she hurts in the process. Puck didn't hear her out because she didn't care about him, she didn't suddenly find herself in love with him. She felt alone and bad about herself so she wanted to use him once more. So he said no as he should have. Santana stepped in because she was hurting his best friend and she had no intention of letting up.**

**This is in no way my actual view of Rachel because I adore her. For this story I went with the show's inconsistent and selfish Rachel instead of my own. Puck told Rachel to grow the hell up and they left it there in high school. This story takes place ten years in the future once Rachel has had some time to really think over her actions and follow his advice.**

**I apologize for the mini-rant, I just get really frustrated when readers tell me how I should be writing and don't take the time to understand that what I'm writing is AU.**

**The songs used in this fic are Not over you by Gavin Degraw, Fallen by Sarah McLachlan, The one that got away by Katy Perry, Rewind by Diane Birch, Midnight Bottle by Colbie Caillat, The Lonely by Christina Perri, Everywhere by Michelle Branch. Enjoy!**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Puck breezed into his office, shutting the door behind him. He threw the package on the desk before shedding his jacket and taking a seat. He settled into his seat and stared at the offending envelope on his desk. It had been ten years since he graduated and left Rachel Berry and Lima behind for good. He was a successful record producer in New York and he had managed to avoid running into her. So he was less than pleased that Santana of all people had handed him her first album and insisted that he listened to it. Apparently she'd done what she could on Broadway and moved into recording music.

He had always felt a little bad about the way that their problems had caused a rift in the club. As far as he knew Santana, Sam and Quinn hadn't spoken to her since they all graduated. He knew that she and Blaine had kept in touch but his friend had never mentioned it for which he was very grateful. He continued to stare at the package as he tried to figure out what the fuck Santana was thinking.

It had been ten years but everything that had happened still hurt him deeply. He had been sure of forever with Rachel and she'd used him. Every relationship he'd had since had failed eventually because he just couldn't trust women the way he needed to. Hell the album he'd recorded before moving into producing had been all about her. Only one of them hadn't been about an evil ex. Unsurprisingly 'Not Over You' had gone platinum and now he had to hear it everywhere he went. He had always kind of hoped she'd never heard it.

He finally reached for the envelope and opened it. He dumped the contents on his desk and studied them suspiciously. First he reached for a handwritten note from San.

_Puck,_

_I know you never wanted to hear her name again and I promise that I'll never mention her again._

_Just listen to the songs and take a look at her CD sleeve._

_She wrote all of them._

_Just listen please. I want to see you move on from this. This will at the very least give you some closure._

_Satan_

He glared at the note but had a hard time faulting her when she only had his best interests at heart. He called his assistant out front and told her that he didn't want to be disturbed for the rest of the afternoon. He crossed the room and fixed himself a strong drink before inserting her CD into his equipment and pressing play. He laid out on his couch and put an arm over his eyes as her voice invaded his head for the first time since graduation.

**Heaven bend to take my hand**

**And lead me through the fire**

**Be the long awaited answer**

**To a long and painful fight**

**Truth be told I've tried my best**

**But somewhere along the way**

**I got caught up in all there was to offer**

**And the cost was so much more than I could bear**

**Though I've tried, I've fallen**

**I have sunk so low**

**I messed up**

**Better I should know**

Puck mashed the button on his remote to change the song. He closed his eyes again with a sigh as the next song began. He was a little surprised by how poppy the sound was. He only made it halfway through the chorus before he hated it.

**In another life**

**I would be your girl**

**We'd keep all our promises**

**Be us against the world**

He skipped to the next song once again.

**There are many things that I would like to say to you**

**But I don't have the words in my head**

**Days are passing by and all the leaves are changing too**

**But time won't change the things unsaid**

**Everything is different now**

**I'd really like to tell you how**

**How I wanted you here by my side**

**I know what I said but I lied**

**It looked like I laughed but I cried**

**Oh I wish that I could push rewind**

**Wow stupid pride it just can't hide**

**The holes in my heart**

' **Cause I need you here with me**

**I wish I could take it back**

Puck changed the song once more. He was going to kill Santana.

**Midnight bottle take me calmly through my memories and everything will come back to me**

**Midnight bottle make it real, what feels like make believe so I can see a little more clearly**

**Every single move you make, kissing me so carefully on the corners of my dreaming eyes**

**I've got a midnight bottle**

**Gonna drink it down**

**A one way ticket takes me to the times we had before**

**When everything felt so right.**

Puck stopped the music completely and tried to control his temper. He was so pissed at Santana. What the hell was she thinking, making him listen to this shit? He rose from the couch and grabbed the CD case off of his desk. He threw it against the wall and watched with some satisfaction when it shattered. He stared at the broken pieces for a few moments before snatching up the sleeve from the mess. He took another deep breath and sat back on the couch.

_Special thanks to my fathers for always believing in me. To Kurt for the always necessary fashion advice. And mostly to Noah._

His heart stuttered to a stop before picking back up at triple speed.

_He truly loved me despite the horrible person I had become. A million apologies could never make up for the way I treated him. All of the songs on this album were inspired by him. Noah inspired only greatness and I truly hope that he has found everything he was searching for. Noah, this one's for you._

He read over the words over and over again.

"Huh." Well that would explain why Santana had insisted on giving him this CD. He absentmindedly reached for the remote and skipped over the songs that he'd already heard.

**Two AM where do I begin**

**Crying off my face again**

**The silent sound of loneliness**

**Wants to follow me to bed**

**I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most**

**I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well**

**Dancing slowly in an empty room**

**Can the lonely take the place of you**

**I sing myself a quiet lullaby**

**Let you go and let the lonely in**

**To take my heart again**

**Too afraid to go outside**

**For the pain of one more loveless night**

**For the loneliness will stay with me**

**And hold me til I fall asleep**

**I'm the ghost of a girl that i want to be most**

**I'm the shell of a girl that i used to know well**

**Dancing slowly in an empty room**

**Can the lonely take the place of you**

**I sing myself a quiet a lullaby**

**And let you go and let the lonely in**

**To take my heart again**

**Broken pieces of**

**A barely breathing story**

**Where there once was love**

**Now there's only me**

**And the lonely**

**Dancing slowly in an empty room**

**Can the lonely take the place of you**

**I sing myself a quiet lullaby**

**Let you go and let the lonely in**

**To take my heart again**

Puck found himself reeling from the words and the emotion in her voice. He had honestly never believed she'd love him back. Not for one moment after she chose Finn. She missed him, that much was clear.

**Turn it inside out so I can see**

**The part of you that's drifting over me**

**And when I wake you're never there**

**And when I sleep you're everywhere**

**You're everywhere**

**Just tell me how I got this far**

**Just tell me why you're here and who you are**

**Coz every time I look you're never there**

**And every time I sleep you're always there**

**Coz you're everywhere to me**

**And when I close my eyes it's you I see**

**You're everything I know that makes me believe**

**I'm not alone**

**I'm not alone**

**I recognize the way you make me feel**

**It's hard to think that you might not be real**

**I sense that now the waters getting deep**

**I try to wipe the pain away from me**

**Away from me**

**Coz you're everywhere to me**

**And when I close my eyes it's you I see**

**You're everything I know that makes me believe**

**I'm not alone**

**I'm not alone**

**When I touch your hand**

**It's then I understand**

**The beauty that's within**

**It's now that we begin**

**You always light my way**

**There never comes a day**

**No matter where I go**

**I always feel you so**

**Coz you're everywhere to me**

**And when I close my eyes it's you I see**

**You're everything I know that makes me believe**

**I'm not alone**

**Coz you're everywhere to me**

**And when I catch my breath it's you I breathe**

**You're everything I know that makes me believe**

**I'm not alone**

**You're everyone I see**

**So tell me do you see me**

Puck was totally at a loss for what to do now. He had spent the last ten years trying to hate her. He sat back at his desk and noticed a small slip of paper with Santana's handwriting on it. It was an address. Before he'd had time to think about it, he had grabbed his jacket and was hailing a cab. He handed the address to the cabbie and settled into his seat, staring once more at the CD sleeve that he had yet to put down. He was jarred from his thoughts when he felt the cab halt.

"Here." He tossed some bills at the cabbie and jumped out of the cab.

He ran up the steps of the little town house and banged on the door. He took a step back and tried to catch his breath. The door opened and his eyes landed on Rachel Berry for the first time in ten years. Damn if she hadn't changed much. Her hair was shorter and she was dressed in jeans and a tank top but that was it.

"Noah." She breathed out in shock.

"Did you mean it?" He demanded as he waved the CD sleeve in her face.

"Of course I meant it." She whispered as her eyes moved over him hungrily.

"Why now?" He barked.

Her eyes moved to his and held his gaze a little sadly before she answered him.

"It's not just now Noah," he opened his mouth to remark but she shook her head. "I was selfish in high school. I was horrible to you and I can never apologize enough. But it isn't just now. I realised about five minutes after you walked from me for the last time that I had changed and become truly horrible. I realised a week after I moved here alone just how much I missed you. About a year after that I realised exactly what I had thrown away."

He stared at her, speechless.

"It isn't just now. I've been writing those songs since the minute I realised exactly who you were to me. I've been writing these songs for nine years." She continued quietly.

"Why didn't you-" he started.

"Tell you? You said you never wanted to see me again," she shook her head sadly. "You hated me and I could never blame you for it. You asked me to leave you alone and no matter how much it hurt to do so I did. The irony of the situation is not lost on me. I finally chose you but it was too late."

Puck sat on her front steps as he tried to digest everything she had just said. She sat next to him, leaving some space. She had changed. The Rachel Berry he walked away from would have chased him no matter how much it hurt him. This Rachel was telling him that she'd willingly broken her own heart for the past nine years to save him from any more pain.

"I'm so sorry that I was too late. You're it for me and by the time I figured it out you were gone. I deserve this and I know it. I just wish that I hadn't caused you so much hurt," he didn't flinch when she rested her palm on his arm gently. "Finn and I were perfect for each other in high school Noah. We were both selfish and horrible. You were and are so much better than the person I was. I truly hope that you've found happiness."

He looked into her eyes and believed her. He believed that if he told her that he'd fallen in love and had a family she would be happy for him, despite her own heartbreak. He felt the knot in his chest loosen. He also noticed that she hadn't asked him for forgiveness. She just wished him well and that made all the difference.

"I have missed you more than I could have ever believed it would be possible," She finished with tears in her eyes. "If I had paid attention to you more than I would have realised just what I was about to lose. You're a lot to lose Noah."

"I don't hate you. But I have a lot to think about." He stood up and looked down at her.

She smiled weakly and he found that the smile he returned was genuine. He headed down the stairs and back onto the sidewalk. He turned to face her once more and realised that the sight of her didn't hurt him anymore.

"I'll see you around Rachel." He promised with a smile before walking away.

The smile that he received was blinding.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. I spent quite a bit of time putting her CD together and while I realise the music was all very different I just loved the songs for their situation. I don't plan on adding anymore to this story, as it was originally supposed to be a one-shot and I feel like I'd spend too many chapters navigating their reunion. Let me know what you think. Thanks!**


End file.
